Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. It is used in a wide variety of commercial and military electronic devices and equipment. To store information, flash memory includes an addressable array of memory cells, typically made from floating gate transistors. Common types of flash memory cells include stacked gate memory cells and split gate memory cells (e.g., the third generation SUPERFLASH (ESF3) memory cell). Split gate memory cells have several advantages over stacked gate memory cells, such as lower power consumption, higher injection efficiency, less susceptibility to short channel effects, and over erase immunity.